


Free

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Sephiroth after death, Sephiroth finds peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth awakens after death, to find himself floating in a place where the world does not exist, and has a conversation that finally heals his wounded heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

Sephiroth felt light. Weightless. He didn't know where he was, but a sense of peace enveloped him in warmth. He slowly opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by a strange half light that seemed to bare no color at all, even to his mako-enhanced eyesight. Sephiroth felt only the slightest prick of curiousity at his situation, however even that was drowned out by the peace and calm around him.

He floated, content and unfeeling for a time. How long he didn't truly know, or care. Perhaps it was a moment, perhaps a century. All he knew was that he floated there in his bubble of peace until the voice invaded his thoughts.

'Who are you...?' It was a disembodied female voice. Quiet, gentle.

'...Who am I?' He parroted. The deep rasp of his own voice sounding for the first time resonated through him. As if something snapped within him all feeling came rushing back. Panic momentarily seized him, but dissipated as quickly as it had come. His military training came rushing back and he centered himself.

The question resurfaced in his mind. Who was he? He was Sephiroth. A general. A warrior. Strong, fierce, ready to fight, unafraid to die.

That voice was so familiar, and yet he'd never heard it before.

'So have you remembered who you are...?' The female voice came again.

'I am Sephiroth...' he answered.

'Sephiroth... Very well.' The voice seemed to have found that answer acceptable.

'Who are you?' Sephiroth asked, his curiousity returning. He desired to know who this voice belonged to.

'What are you, Sephiroth?' The voice ignored his question.

He became irritated, but felt compelled to answer anyway. 'I am... was a general.' He answered, feeling a twinge of pain at the words.

'Not what you were titled as, what you are.' The voice chided. Confusion took him for a moment.

'I am... a man.' He spoke softly, not knowing what else the voice could be meaning.

'Very well.' The voice chimed, satisfied.

'Where am I?' He asked.

'Why do you wish to know?' The voice intoned.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply, but realized he did not know why he wanted to know, only that he did. 'I...I do not know.' He answered truthfully. The voice only hummed. For a long moment Sephiroth's thoughts consumed him, circling around in his head. Then a thought occurred to him.

'Are you alone here?' He asked quietly. He almost didn't expect an answer.

'...Yes. And no.' The voice replied.

His curiousity piqued. 'Why yes and no?'

'Because I am the only one like myself here, and yet there is you, and countless others existing here as well.' the female voice sounded somewhat sad.

'Others?' Sephiroth asked.

'Yes.' The voice said simply. Sephiroth puzzled over this for a moment, before something surfaced in his mind. A bright light, an intense pain, a sudden warmth, and a hand caressing his face, before darkness swallowed him.

'Am I dead?' He asked cautiously.

'Yes.' The voice said sadly.

'Then...Are we in the lifestream?' He slowly connected the dots.

'...Yes.'

'Then are you the Goddess?' Sephiroth asked slowly, both dreading and anticipating the reply. 

The voice laughed lightly, a sound like a thousand bells. 'Yes, Sephiroth, I suppose I am.' The space around him began to show color, first turning a light blue, then darkening to green before his eyes. A face appeared before him, and a form. The form of a woman, clad in a robe that looked to be made of golden light, and hair that flowed down around her like a cloak of silver and black. Her face was so familiar it caused his heart to ache and his eyes to burn with unshed tears, yet he had never seen her, nor could he describe her if he tried. As if her features were constantly changing, yet still the same. One thing was certain though, she was beautiful.

Sephiroth gazed upon her. He was suffused with a peace so profound that it rocked him to his core.

'I... I do not deserve to look upon you, Goddess. I am... stained.' He tore his eyes away. She reached out and brushed his cheek with her fingertips.

'You are not stained, Sephiroth. You left the sins that you commited in life behind when your soul passed. You have been cleansed of all the darkness that once poisoned your heart. Fear not. You were always pure, in your soul.' She spoke so softly, but firmly, that Sephiroth had no choice but to accept her words as truth. A Goddess cannot be wrong.

'I...Thank you...' he met her eyes and the dam behind his own finally broke. Hot tears poured down his cheeks as relief flooded through him. And for the first time in life, and death, Sephiroth felt lighthearted, and finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. It kind of needed to be written.  
> I like to think that the Goddess is a forgiving deity, who loves her creations. And Sephiroth needs to be loved, and told that he isn't a monster.
> 
> So thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing it.  
> -Mugen


End file.
